


Thrill of the Hunt

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Chases, Chastity, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hunting, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Reciprocal Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: "I'll give you ten seconds, champion."
Relationships: Artemis/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



His Lady can outrun him easily, her legs so much longer than his, nearly longer than he is tall, and around the third time she catches him, pinning him and preening while she straddles his waist, he points this out. She tilts her head at him, pink lips curved in an amused smile, silver eyes bright and shining in the dim light. “You’re right, my champion,” she says thoughtfully. “This hasn’t been a fair competition at all.”

“As long as you know,” Grizzop says, lying comfortably where she’d brought him down, wriggling against the soft grass. “If we were - ”

He cuts himself off, breath catching in his throat, eyes going wide with shock as the shape settled on his hips changes, in the space of a blink, into something smaller.

The eyes are the same, silver that puts the moon to shame, but they’re bigger now, blinking down at Grizzop from a narrower face, green-skinned and angular. Grizzop stares, feels his throat stick with some baffled emotion. “Is this fairer?” Artemis the goblin asks, bending over to grin at Grizzop with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Grizzop swallows, twice in rapid succession. “Yes,” he manages. She stands, grasps his hands in both of hers, pulls him up. She’s shorter than he his now by a good two inches. Has to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. Grizzop itches to touch her, to run his hands along the elegant curves of her ears, to feel the texture of her long braid beneath his claws. He refrains. He would never.

“I’ll give you ten seconds, champion,” Artemis says, giving a pleased little wriggle of her own. When Grizzop only stares at her, she quirks an eyebrow. “One,” she says, and Grizzop comes back to himself and bolts.

He evades her for longer, this time. His heart hammers high in his chest, and he can’t stop the joyous laugh that bursts out of him. He knows it will give him away; he doesn’t care. He barrels through the underbrush, too delighted to be sneaky, and when his Lady catches him and bears him to the forest floor, he goes willingly, shivering with the thrill of the chase and of being caught by such a worthy hunter.

He’s on his belly this time, and Artemis is gentle with him as she tilts his head away from a root, breathless and laughing herself as she leans over him. “Caught you,” she says. “My champion. My little hunting pup.”

Grizzop shivers again, eyes slipping closed. “Yes,” he says. “Caught me.” Her hand pets between his ears and Grizzop’s eyes open lazily, half-lidded. “Was it a good hunt?”

“The best,” Artemis murmurs. “Such an eager puppy you are.” She flexes her hand, draws claws lightly down Grizzop’s spine, watches as he goes pliant beneath her. “Shall I reward you, pup?”

“I think I’ve earned it,” Grizzop says, floating and comfortable and a bit smug, and above him Artemis laughs and it sends heat unspooling in him, that he made her laugh, that he is so pleasing to her.

“You have,” Artemis says. She rolls him over, tugging open his leather armor; it always goes more easily when it is her hands undoing it. The night air is just cool enough on Grizzop’s skin to make his nipples harden, and Artemis runs the pad of a thumb across one before dipping lower.

Grizzop releases a shuddering breath and stretches his arms above his head, exposing himself to her wandering hands. He had tried to reciprocate the first time she had touched him, had dropped to his knees and looked up at her, willing to do anything she demanded of him. She had only taken his jaw in her hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You are mine, body and soul, are you not?” she had asked. “Then let me do to you as I would, and you will have done more than enough to please me in turn.”

A small clawed hand gliding along the seam of his groin snapped Grizzop out of his reminiscing and he let out a slow sigh. Artemis traces along the opening to Grizzop’s body and dips a finger into the slick, tight heat of him, gently coaxing his cock out. “How good you are for me, puppy,” she murmurs, cupping him in her palm, her fingers moving in slow circles inside him. Her free hand comes up to stroke up an ear.

(She had been so delighted to find out about the ears. Sometimes she is merciless about them, fisting both in one hand and putting him on all fours to fuck him on her fingers. Tonight she is gentle and soft and sweet. Both are their own particular delight.)

Grizzop looks up at her; he is always captivated by her, enraptured, enamored completely, not just by her beauty (though she is beautiful) but by the nobility in her stance, the strength and grace beneath her skin. Seeing her as a goblin stirs something deep in him, not lust but a deep pride, and though he keeps his hands dutifully stretched above his head, he allows himself the luxury of looking. She notices and smirks, sits up a bit straighter, flicks a thumb over the tip of an ear just to watch the dazed look of pleasure it brings to Grizzop’s eyes.

When he comes, clenching around her fingers, he gasps, “Thank you, thank you, my Lady, thank you - ”

Artemis lowers his hips to the forest floor and bends to kiss his forehead. “My beloved champion,” she says fondly, stretching out beside him and curling an arm around his shoulders as he cuddles into her side. “Would you like to hunt a bear tomorrow?” she asks, one hand extended towards the stars, tracing out a shape in the sky.

Grizzop laughs into her shoulder. “Yeah,” he says. “Sounds fun.”


End file.
